1999
by NothingMoreThanFiction
Summary: Title 1999Disclaimer not mine, the show or the characters.Pairing: SamJackType: RomanceAngst.Spoilers : 2010Content warning: A little swearing


1999 – Briefing room.

She is the first one to get out of the briefing room, she's out of that door so fast it's like a car was speeding at her, she slams the door and walks down the corridor, towards the changing room. She slams that door as well, she opens her locker and gets her Jacket. She closes her locker and hears talking outside.

"Jack don't you dare go in there, She obviously upset, what did you say to her, Jack!-" Daniel's protest is stopped as Jack walks in the room.

He walks towards Sam but she moves backwards away from him,

"Carter it wasn't my fault, I had to leave him there he was already dead there was nothing I could do about it."

She shakes her head,

"I know you did all you could sir." She says

"So what's all this about then?" he mutters motioning to the distance between them, normally she'd be in his arms now, secretly away from the others.

"You fucked her, **Sir**." she mutter loudly enough so that if anyone was outside they probably couldn't hear.

"Is that it, I told you, she drugged the goddamn food, **captain**!" He practically shouts her rank at her.

"Yeah, but I bet you were willing to go to her bed before the drugs kicked in, Sir."

"Sam, I would never cheat on you." He whispers to her.

"Fuck you Jack, 'cause you know what? You just did!" she snarls at him. And walks past him brushing her shoulder roughly against his, he grabs her wrists. She looks at him.

"Sam…" His eyes are pleading.

"No Jack, No." She snatches her wrist roughly from his grasp and walks out the door.

Things were never the same after that, Sam and Jack got back together, they loved each other as much as someone can love another person but the thoughts were still there in the back of their minds, sometimes.

For a lot of their relationship they were very happy, but one, Very big disagreement was to change that, for a **very** long time.

The briefing room – 2005

I look around the briefing room , listening to Jack's protest

"There is something strange about the Ashen, I don't like them."

"Do you have proof of that colonel?"

"Nope just a funny feeling, but I really think we should approach with caution, or not approach at all."

"Does anyone else have the same Feelings as the colonel?" Hammond asks, Jack looks at me to back him up but I can't, not on this one, I have to do what I think will benefit the world, I can't pass up an opportunity to defeat the goa'uld on a 'funny feeling' my boyfriend has. I look at Jack and the look down at the table.

"I'm sorry sir, I think diplomatic relations with the Ashen is a good idea."

I look up to see Jack's face fall, but it's quickly covered by the cold mask that he uses to cover his feelings.

"Does anyone agree with the colonel?"

The room is silent and apologetic looks are sent to Jack.

He stands up not taking his cold gaze off me.

"Fine, my resignation will be on the desk it the morning."

"Colonel!" I say surprised

"Major." He replies.

"You can't just leave sir.."

"I think you'll find I just did Carter…"He tells me and walks out of the room.

I look at Hammond.

"Sir you're going to let him leave that?" I ask.

"Nothing I can do Major."

I walk out after Jack; he'll be getting his coat to leave, I walk into the door and stop in front of him.

"Jack…" I start.

He looks around at me; the hurt in his eyes is blatant.

"Carter."

I move towards him.

"You're not going to back me up are you?" He asks

"No." I reply

He huffs out a breath and shakes his head.

"You'd think eight years of my love, and five of us actually being together would be enough for you to trust my god damn judgment." He snarls at me.

"Jack, don't you think you're over reacting a little?" I mutter.

"No, my team don't trust my judgment. A leader Is only as good as the people who follow him and no-one is following me.."

"Jack…" my Hand moves to his shoulder but he brushes me off and walks out the door.

True to his word Jack resigned the next day, Jack split up with Sam and moved away.

Sam married Joe Faxton, and all was well, for a while.

2010 – Jack's house

I walk up to him, he turns and looks at me. He looks good. Kinda scruffy but in a good way.

"Sir."

"I'm retired, drop the sir, Carter, what do you want?"

"W..I… I'm sorry and I need your help Jack." I look at the ground the back up at him.

He turns his back on me.

"why don't you get your boyfriend to help you?"

"Husband… and we need your help not his."

"Husband what ever, and who's we?"

"Daniel, me, Teal'c, humanity."

He turns around and looks at me he sighs.

"You know what I needed your help and support five years ago, ever think of that?"

"Jack I'm sorry for what Happened."

"Yeah sure you are, that's why you married Joe asswipe over there." He mutters under his breath.

I sigh and leave towards my car, I open the door before shouting,

"Thanks Jack, s'nice to know you still care about saving people."

2010 – the gate place.

Jack looks back at me.

He turn and Hands me a letter giving me a rough kiss. I return the kiss before realising we're not what we used to be.

"Sorry Sam, I still love you, Always…"

I'm still standing there dazed as he's shot down. I Fuck! /I 

I make a run for it grasping the note, I'm barley conscious when I hit the floor and the note and letter slide from my hands.

SGC

I watch as he walks up to the ramp looking at the note, he reads it.

"That looks like blood. I'm going to run some DNA tests…" I hear Janet murmur.

"Carter can I speak to you for a second.." I look up and follow him out of the gate room into the hallway.

"Sir?"

"This came through the gate too."

He hands me a letter with name on it ,it looks like his handwriting.

"Sir it looks like it was written by you."

"I dunno Carter…but it looks like my scrawl."

"Thank you sir."

I go into my quarters and read the letter.

Sam, I'm sorry for walking out on you, and I'm sorry for not keeping in contact, and not stopping you marry Joe. And a whole load of other shit, basically I want you to know I've always loved you, and even when I broke it off, deep down I still loved you. I just wanted to tell you that.

Jack.


End file.
